Tell No One
by A White Guy
Summary: Sarada and Sakura crank up the heat while alone in a hot springs hotel. Incest and lemon. You've been warned.


**Anonymously requested. Incest. You have been warned.**

* * *

It had started after her father left. No one quite knows where he is now, but Sarada couldn't stand what it did to her mother. For months Sakura just stayed home doing nothing, wallowing in self pity, leaving Sarada to handle all the household duties. Then one night, Sarada received a call from a strange man claiming to be a bartender. The only reason he knew she was Sakura's daughter was because they had a photo together in Sakura's wallet, which she had nearly dried out getting herself wasted.

A long walk home later, while holding Sakura up on the way, Sarada finally made it home and, too lazy to take her mother up to bed, decided to plop her down on the couch. But Sakura's dead weight dragged Sarada down with her, leaving their lips locked onto each other. The strangest sensation had gone through their systems, realizing they had just found something they both enjoy feeling, though definitely something they should not have. But Sakura passed out before they could suggest taking the relationship further.

Today, though, was different. Sakura and Sarada had checked into an inn during the weekend, and since it was mother and daughter, no one suspected any taboo intentions. All Sarada was told was "Wait here while I get changed." Sarada had come from the hot tub, so she was wearing a bathrobe around herself, but Sakura had been in her full attire, and so went in the other room to go change. Sarada was literally twiddling her thumbs while her mother was in the bathroom. She crossed her legs kicking her foot around. And that was when she heard the door creak open.

And her jaw dropped.

Of all the people she would have imagined dressed like this, she never imagined it would be her own mother. Sakura stood with her arms crossed, wearing only a strap-on. The rest was just thick, peach-colored skin. Looking up and down, Sarada couldn't resist admiring Sakura's meaty thighs and large breasts, which had bounced slightly as she walked towards the bed.

"Still wearing that bathrobe, dear?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I just came back from the hot tub," Sarada replied.

"Oh good, then you'll smell nice and pretty when it comes off," Sakura said sitting next to her.

Sakura slipped Sarada's bathrobe off, showing her daughter's perky upper torso, specifically her smaller breasts, which, while not flat by any means, had yet to fully develop the way Sakura's breasts did. Her butt, on the other hand, was a different story. Female Harunos and Hyugas had a historic record for having big butts that were the envy of other girls, and Sarada was no exception. Several boys, and a handful of girls, found themselves in trouble for staring at Sarada's butt for too long. Not hard, though, since Sarada usually wore white pants that stuck to her butt, showing her big, round cheeks for everyone to see (and on occasion, what she wore underneath, if anything).

"So...what's with the strap-on?" asked Sarada.

"Shush," Sakura said, kissing Sarada's neck, "Just let it happen."

Sakura naturally took charge of any situation, including the initiation of playing patty-cake with their tongues. Sakura's tongue slithered its way around Sakura's, wrapping around like a cocoon. Her arms wrapped around her daughter's back as Sarada's legs wrapped around Sakura's torso, just above her buttocks. Sarada could tell from how much Sakura's breasts were pushed into her own that they were getting hard.

It didn't take long for the plastic member to enter Sarada's vagina. Sarada winced as she tolerated the pinch to send the vibes throughout the rest of her body. She had to briefly bite her lower lip (rather than her tongue) as her snatch lips made room for the rest of the plastic member. Sakura wasted no time pushing herself inward as her voluptuous thighs pressed into Sarada. Sakura had been going a steady pace while Sarada has already gotten sweaty. She wasn't used to this much physical activity the way Sakura was.

Sarada had already been cumming on the bedsheets. Small drops of it had gotten on Sakura's stomach as she pulled out. At first, Sarada thought they were done already. That was, until Sakura mentioned for Sakura to turn over. She obeyed, and then Sarada was on all fours like a dog.

"Hmm hmm," Sakura chuckled, "You definitely have Harada booty."

"I-Is that bad?" Sarada asked.

"Not at all," Sakura replied, grabbing her plump butt cheeks, "They're very fitting for a young woman."

Sarada felt her butt cheeks being squished together like play-doh. Only once had her butt ever been handled this way, and that was at a day spa for a massage. This time, though, was much more sensual. Her mother's fingers digged into her bottom, and soon she felt Sakura's face push itself in between her cheeks. Sakura moaned in delight as she felt Sarada's butt cheeks sink into her face, warming her instantly. Simultaneously, Sarada giggled as her asshole was being tickled by Sakura's nose as she sniffed it.

 _Someone likes to keep their anus clean_ , Sakura thought.

Sakura almost felt regret having to pull her face out of Sarada's beautiful behind, but knew more was coming as she once again inserted her member inside her. As they continued, Sarada's butt jiggled against Sakura's stomach, the tapping of skin being heard throughout the room, as well as quick, clapping sounds whenever Sarada's jiggly cheeks mashed together against the plastic. Sarada gripped her pillow tightly as she was continually penetrated.

"Why are you sweating so much?" Sarada asked.

"It's been too long since I've felt so good..." Sakura replied in between thrusts.

Sarada had only been mildly perspirating. Sakura had been soaked already, small drops of sweat dripping onto Sarada's bare back. The perspiration made Sarada's jiggly butt clap even louder with every thrust. Sarada shook her hips around making the plastic massage the inside of her clit even more. Sarada's teeth had been gritted together while Sakura shamelessly moaned loudly, cumming once again.

Sarada felt the plastic being pulled out of her, and she rolled over on her back, heavily breathing in and out. Sarada was not used to this much physical exertion the way Sakura was, despite the lack of sweat, and was breathing heavily as Sakura's nude form loomed over her.

"Almost done, sweetie," Sakura said, "I just think we should try one more thing."

Sakura had discarded the strap-on, tossing it aside off the bed. What Sarada was now seeing was Sakura's pussy, waxed and puffy. Sarada had instantly been turned back on, knowing what she wanted. She started to get up until Sakura's hands held her back down.

"You're too tired to get up," Sakura said, "Let me come to you."

Staying where she was, Sarada stayed put as Sarada sat cross-cross, her feet pushing into the pillows and her vagina directly in Sarada's face. Sarada instantly caught a whiff of sex smell the closer it got, but didn't mind in the least. She stared in awe at Sakura's thick vaginal lips. Pushing back the thought of it having seen action at least once already, Sarada lightly kissed them. Sakura felt herself tremble upon feeling Sarada's lips that close to her vagina.

"Ohhhhh yes..."

Sarada wrapped her arms around Sakura's thighs, bringing them closer in, warming her face as she continued to kiss her vagina. If that didn't make Sakura moan, feeling Sarada's tongue slither inside her clit did. Sakura leaned her head back while her vagina was licked. Her body swayed back and forth, with a trickle of saliva forming at the side of her mouth, being completely lost in the euphoria.

"Yes, Sarada, yes!"

Sarada felt cum drip out of her own vagina as Sakura moaned on. She could have never imagined how soft another woman's vaginal lips could be, no matter how many times she had secretly masturbated. She felt the vagina slip away from her tongue as cum spritzed out, marking Sarada's cheek.

Sakura fell backwards huffing and puffing, catching her breath. She never thought her own daughter could provide the best sexual experience of her life. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke ever gave her that wild of a ride, no matter what tricks they tried.

"Well, that was fun," Sakura said after catching her breath, "Wouldn't you agree, Sarada?"

Sakura had expected some form of response from her daughter. When she got none, she turned over to her side, lightly tapping the front of her foot.

"Sarada? You agree?"

Sakura finally sat up and saw the sex had taken its toll on the girl. Of course it would, it was Sarada's first time actually experiencing sex. The poor girl was completely passed out. Her arms were completely spread out and her head was laid out on the newly-ruined pillow with cum dripping down her cheeks. The sweat on her forehead kept her bangs melted onto them, and her mouth was wide open with her tongue hanging out slightly and whistling coming from her nose as she breathed.

"Awww," Sakura gushed, "My poor little Sarada is all tuckered out."

Climbing next to her, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sarada as she slept. She kissed her cheek (the one without cum on it) and rested her head on Sarada's nimble frame before falling asleep with her.


End file.
